SexyXSmitten
by PMK nut
Summary: an alternate reality without shamans, magic and ren's anger HoroXRen yaoi rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**SexyXSmitten**

**Okeydokey! This is an alternate reality type thingy fanfic: characters have different personalities and families (some are exceptions)! Its still in Japan but there's no shamans or anything like that! Some people's appearances are the same or similar but most are different just to confuse everyone! ^_^ I changed Ren's personality completely coz I don't like how horrid he can be in the actual anime/manga so he's a new man in this and, in my opinion, 10 times sexier!!! and he is like *drool + nosebleed* anyway!!!!!!!! **

**Ages****:**

**Ryu: 25 (Works as a masseuse) **

**Horo & Yoh: 21 (Horo - works at a small advertisement agency, Yoh - works at family Inn with wife Anna has a son, Hana)**

**Manta: 19 (student)**

**Ren: 18 (year off before starting first year of college)**

**Warning: Mild language!!!! Any homophobes can bugger off, yaoi fans - stay tuned! ^_^**

**Contains shameless and scandalous yaoi flirting! YAY! XD**

**Rated M for safety and yaoi (boyXboy sex) in following chapters…hopefully**

* * *

Horohoro sat at the bar; sipping his drink and surveying the others in the shabby dump they were in. He was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Yoh and Anna had refused to come but Ryu and Manta had agreed. Manta had recently come out of the closet and Ryu had announced his being bi a while ago so both were game for going to the gay bar. Horo studied his two companions closely, trying to remember what they had used to look like. Ryu had ditched his old long, round hair and now had it tied back in a Shinsengumi general styled long ponytail with short bangs shaping his face. Manta had grown about 2 feet and had really let himself go a lot. He was fairly fat now and his hair now resembled that of Side-show Bob, (1) thus loosing all cuteness he used to possess completely. He now just looked plain weird.

Horo, on the other hand, looked no different, though he substituted his signature white headband by simple tying his ice-blue hair back in a short ponytail; letting his bangs hang over his face slightly. Presently, said person turned to the door and grinned

"Hey, Ren! Over here." he said, standing up a waving to the new arrival to the place. The boy got many wolf whistles as he walked over to Horo and the others. He playfully winked and waved at someone occasionally. Horo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and turned back to Ryu and Manta who were having a debate on who was the cutest of some random celebrities. Ren came up behind Horo and snaked his thin arms round his neck, stretching up to plant a warm kiss the base of his neck. This made Horo shiver and turn round to hug him.

"Why do have to wear that?" he asked, glaring at Ren's outfit. It was tight leather trousers with long black boots that ended at his knees, a black leather shirt that showed his pale midriff and a long black coat with fake fur at the edges. Around his neck he wore a small sliver cross necklace, matching one of the several earrings decorating his right ear and his golden eyes were framed with black eyeliner, making them look even bigger. Ren smiled and shrugged

"To drive you crazy." he giggled and kissed him.

"Hey, buddy, don't keep him all to yourself!" grunted one man on a table nearby

"No way, he's all mine!" smirked Horo, holding Ren close to him, meeting a glare from the man who turned away sulkily "Did you get your hair cut?" he asked Ren, playing with the dark-purple tresses

"Yeah, I wanted it a little shorter. Do you like it?"

"Sure do! Its sexy like this: not too neat but not too messy." Ren nodded and grinned

"That's what I thought." he giggled. He smiled at the bartender who had gone straight towards him "I'll have an apple martini, please! And put it on Horo's tab!" he said cheerfully, sitting down beside Horo on the bar stool and removing his coat, revealing his stunning body, and slinging it over the back of Horo's chair. He rested his head on his fist, his elbow on the bar surface, oblivious the awed stares he had attracted by removing his coat. The barman nodded and got to work making the drink. He gave it to Ren and got a dazzling grin in return "Thank you!" he said, before taking a sip and his grin broadened "Oishii!"(2). Horo sighed as the barman blushed

"Its on the house." he said bashfully

"Really? Thank you!" Ren took another sip and moved closer to Horo who was glaring at his beer bottle sulkily. "What's up, Horo?" Ren asked sweetly, putting his hand on his shoulder "You're looking a little blue." he giggled at his own bad pun (his hair, get it? XD…)

"Nothing..."

"C'mon, tell me!" Ren said with a smirk

"You're so good at seducing people, it worries me..."

"What'd'ya mean? Why does it worry you?"

"It makes me think you'll--"

"I'll cheat?" Ren finished for him, with a frown "I would never do that! I love you and only you, ok?" his long slender fingers danced over Horo's hand, sending sparks up the receiver's arm at every touch

"Ok..." he sighed and hugged his boyfriend. Ren smiled and kissed him, then turned to wave at the occasional people still looking at him. "Ren, stop it."

"Aww! Why? Its fun." Ren whined playfully, blowing a kiss to a nerdy looking guy near the wall. The man blushed and snorted loudly. This was met with some sniggering and a light giggle from Ren that made some visibly melt.

"Hey, baby, wanna come back to my place for some fun?" asked a large, deeply unattractive man. Ren pretended to think about it for a moment, placing one finger on his chin and turning his eyes to the ceiling looking thoughtful then shook his head

"No thanks, I'm good!" he smiled sweetly at the man and turned back to kiss Horo. Horo grinned as the guy sauntered away looking disappointed. "See! I don't cheat!" Ren smirked, kissing Horo sweetly on the cheek.

"I know... gomen (3)..." Horo muttered, not looking at him.

"No worries!" Ren said lightly, surveying the room for more people to seduce. He saw three weedy and slightly creepy guys huddled in the corner, staring at him intently "I'll be right back..." he muttered quietly and went over to the men. Horo watched him go, dreading what cruel seductive trick he was about to perform.

"Hey boys." Ren smiled to the men. They grinned strangely at him and Ren felt a little unnerved by the profoundly weird people "So, can I get you guys a drink?" all three men nodded vigorously and Ren called over the bartender he had allured earlier. He came rushing over "These guys'll have some vodka shots, please!" he smiled innocently and the barman nodded and practically _ran_ to fulfil his request. Ren sat beside on of the men and yawned, stretching himself, causing the three men, and almost everyone in the room, to gaze upon him. Realising he was the main attraction in the room, Ren giggled and waved. Horo rolled his eyes and tried to engage himself in a very boring conversation between Ryu and Manta about the importance of earthworms in the ecosystem, while he kept an eye on his misbehaving boyfriend.

The shots arrived and Ren gave the barman a grateful smile. Again the man blushed and put it on the house. Ren thanked him and grinned back at the obviously confused men at the table. "C'mon guys, just down one!" he chuckled; taking one shot and throwing it down his throat, exhaling in satisfaction. The men still looked confused but after a short moment of calculating silence, one took a glass and downed it quickly. He coughed and, getting used to the burning sensation in his throat, smiled and nodded at his two companions. They followed his lead, each taking a glass and down the contents. "There ya go!" giggled Ren.

After getting the three men good and pissed, Ren leant over the one beside him and played with his ear, whispering sweetly. He folded one leg over his, and shuddered slightly at the man's all-too-obvious arousal. Horo decided this was enough and got up, grabbing his own and Ren's coats.

"Ren, we're going!" he called. Ren nodded, half-relieved, and stood up. This was met with a general groan of disappointment

"Hey, gorgeous, why not come over here with us?" called a man from a little way across the room

"No thanks! I gotta go now! See you later, guys!" called Ren, drinking the last vodka shot on the table. He waved good-bye to the room and followed his boyfriend, Ryu and Manta out of the door. "That was fun!" Ren chuckled studying his black-painted nails.

"Ren, you had all those guys eating out of your hand," said Manta, gazing down at him admiringly. Manta was now much taller than Ren but was still slightly envious of his beauty and grace and, compared to his own large stomach, thinness.

"Aww! I'm so going back there, all those guys were really easy!" Ren giggled

"Ren, you should not seduce people so shamelessly, it is cruel." said Ryu, matter-of-factly. Ren shrugged

"It's better than being bored, I guess!" he grinned "Besides, I never go any further than that." he added smiling innocently at Horo, who glared and rolled his eyes

"C'mon lets go," he muttered gruffly.

"Hai! (4)" Ren said, hugging Horo's arm and resting his head on his shoulder. Horo couldn't help but smile at his affection and put his arm around him, holding him against himself as they walked to their apartment. They'd been living together for three months now and Ren's clothes had dominated most of the closet space. They'd had to buy a chest of drawers so Horo would be able to fit his own clothes in.

When they got back, after bidding Manta and Ryu good night, they both sank onto the sofa. Ren yawned and snuggled against Horo's chest and closed his eyes

"Ren?"

"Shi?" (5) He whispered, slipping into his native language, as he grew sleepier, as usual

"Aishiteru." (6)

"Wo ai ni (7), Horo..." he yawned again and snuggled closer to him "Pai fa (8)..." Horo put his arm around him and sank lower into the sofa cushions, preparing to sleep. He felt Ren's head move up onto his shoulder. "Wan an (9), Horo..."

"Oyasumi nansai (10), Renny." he whispered back, leaning his head upon Ren's and entwining their fingers together. He kissed the top of Ren's head and smiled as he slowly slipped into a sweet sleep.

Horo woke early the next morning. He read the clock on the VCR: 6:30. He groaned and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. He gazed at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled, he'd forgotten to take off his eyeliner and there was now a large black smudge down one cheek and a dark smear on Horo's shirt. He didn't mind though, he loved holding Ren like this. He knew he could be a little immature (or sometimes a little overly mature) sometimes but he would never do anything to hurt anyone, least of all Horo. He had a good heart but sometimes his body shadowed over his kindness. Ren himself shifted slightly and snuggled closer to Horo, sighing with content.

Horo remembered when he first met Ren, nearly two years ago: Ren had been working at a shabby men's brothel as a rent boy in Xi'an, China, where he his from and still possessed its native accent as well as being fluent in the language. Horo had gone in drunk and had woken up beside the beautiful person. He soon realised that, not only did Ren hate his job, but also that he had been forced into it. Horo had convinced him to quit and come and stay with him and some friends nearby. Ren quickly became very popular within the gang and he and Horo started going out. They'd been seeing each other for a year before they decided to move in together and were both perfectly happy with staying like this.

Presently, Horo gently moved Ren aside and got up, stretching his stiff limbs. He smiled as Ren took refuge in hugging a pillow instead and Horo padded off to the bathroom. He took a shower and shaved the stubble from his chin and brushed his cobalt hair through then drew it back into his usual ponytail. He then got dressed into his work suit and went back to the living room. Ren was stretched out, taking up the whole sofa with his thin body. His cheek was up against the arm and his arm hung over the edge. Horo grinned and picked up his sleeping uke and cradled him as he sat back down. He got a tissue, licked it and tenderly wiped off the smudged make-up.

"Baka (11) Renny..." he whispered with a chuckled before kissing him lightly. To his surprise, Ren kissed back. Horo looked at him and saw there was a sleepy smile on his face

"Morning..." he whispered before pushing Horo's head into another kiss. "Are you going to work today?" he asked, sitting up Horo's lap and stretching with a yawn.

"Yeah, I am." he replied with a nod

"OK, I'm going shopping then!" he grinned; shopping always made him happy.

"Fine but don't blow too much cash, I haven't paid the rent for this month yet."

"No problem! I wanna get some winter clothes and that cute pair of boots, you know those ones in that shop with the buckles up the front?" Horo nodded slowly, vaguely recalling them. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower." he clapped his hands together and got up. He went into the bathroom and soon, the sound the sound of running water could be heard. Horo chuckled _He might as well just be a girl..._

Ren always took care of his appearance: making sure his outfits matched his shoes (of which he had several thousand pairs - ok slight over exaggeration but he had a hell of a lot!) and his earrings went with his necklace and his make-up suited the style he had obtained for the day. He was more or less a cross-dresser but it was subtle and his feminine features made him look girlier than other transvestites.

Today he wore a pair of tight dark blue jeans, an equally tight black shirt and a pair of black boots (different to what he'd worn the previous night). He framed his eyes once again with black eyeliner and wore a necklace of the yin-yang symbol on a thin black chord with a matching earring.

He didn't tend to shop in the main shopping centre because he got funny looks but there was a neighbourhood nearby which had a lot of cross-dressers. In fact he had shopping buddies (some male, some female) that he tended to go shopping with. Horo had met a couple of them before and they seemed nice enough.

Currently, Horo watched Ren comb through his hair only to scruff it up again but in a purposeful way. He did this several times until he got it perfect and he grinned at his reflection with satisfaction.

"How do I look?" he asked Horo, doing a 360˚ turn to show him everything. Horo felt eyes automatically focus on the younger man's arse. Perfectly nestled in his jeans, it was both skinny and…

"Sexy!" Horo breathed. Ren grinned and nodded, turning back to face him

"Duh!" he giggled and went back to sit on Horo's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him fully, tongue and all. Horo kissed back, holding Ren's hips as his own tongue entered the other's mouth. Ren moaned slightly and pushed Horo's head forward slightly, deepening the kiss. Horo eventually broke away, leaving Ren still in the position he'd been in mid kiss. His eyes were shut and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. His hands remained were they'd been on Horo's neck - just minus Horo. He stayed like this for a good ten seconds before he realised the kiss had been broken.

"Why'd'ya do that?" he asked, pouting

"I gotta go to work." Ren made a noise of protest

"Why can't you just stay here with me?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out and looking sad

"Quit it, I'll be home early, ok?"

"And I'll service you in any way I can, sir." he grinned, repeating his days as a prostitute in the phrase

"Eww, don't say that! It's too weird. Just say 'you can screw me all night', ok?"

"'K!" he smiled cheerfully and pecked him on the cheek "I'm gonna go shop till I drop!" he giggled and grabbed his keys and mobile "See you later!" he waved, holding a 5000 yen bill between his fingers. Horo checked his pockets found the note missing from his own trousers. He glared at his pick-pocketing boyfriend but forgave him with the smile he received. He opened the door and disappeared down the hall, leaving it open for Horo to leave in a matter of minutes.

Horo didn't like going to work and leaving Ren to his own devices, it made him feel...uneasy. Ren, though he usually wore a confident shell around himself, was defenseless and frail so when his seducing victims decided they wanted a little more, he couldn't protect himself. A few times Horo had received a shaky phone call asking him to come home. He'd never been raped - not badly anyway - but he'd been beaten up several times, once left for dead in an alleyway. It had taken Horo three hours to find him and he'd been ill for weeks afterwards, though they never touched his beautiful face, just his body...

Right now, Horo sighed and gripped the steering wheel of his car. He wondered what his kiobito (12) was doing at that moment.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry its kinda short but I had 2 pieces of coursework ****AND**** a massive French exam to revise for!!!! School is so mean! T_T**

**Translations:**

**(1) = Character in the American cartoon **_**the Simpsons **_**(Side-show Bob)**

**(2) = Japanese for 'delicious' (Oishii)**

**(3) = Japanese for 'sorry' (Gomen)**

**(4) = Japanese for 'yes' (Hai)**

**(5) = Chinese for 'yes' (Shi)**

**(6) = Japanese for 'I love you' (Aishiteru)**

**(7) = Chinese for 'I love you' (Wo ai ni)**

**(8) = Chinese for 'tired' (Pai fa)**

**(9)= Chinese for 'goodnight' (Wan an)**

**(10) = Japanese for 'goodnight' (Oyasumi nansai)**

**(11) = Japanese for 'idiot/stupid' (Baka)**

**(12) = Japanese for sweetheart (Kiobito)  
**

**Review pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2! Hazah! XD enjoy.. warning mature content :3**

The distorted Japanese music burst through his skull and he held his breath as he picked up his ringing cell phone, keeping his voice hushed in the quiet office

"...Hello?"

"_Ho-Horo?"_

"Ren, what's wrong?"

"_I-its just -- this guy, he, I--well, he, and, I was--"_

"Whoa, hey slow down. Breathe: in and out, in and out..." he heard Ren trying to get his breath back. It sounded like he'd been running and his voice cracked as he bit back sobs

"_I w-was shopping and this g-guy come up b-behind me and dragged m-me in an alleyway and..."_

"And?" Horo urged him to continue, though he knew exactly what had happened

"_C-can you come home, p-please? I'm s-scared... He's s-still outs-side..."_

"Where are you?"

"_Th-the apartm-ment."_

"Ok, stay where you are. I'll get there as soon as I can. In the meantime don't leave and don't answer the phone or door. I'll be there soon, ok?"

"_H-hai..." _

"Bye." he hung up and grabbed his coat. He jumped in the car and unconsciously drove home very fast. He was there in minutes and half sprinted to the elevator. He'd noticed there had been no-one outside the flats or in the foyer, hoping the man had given up and left.

The elevator let him off at his floor and he rushed to their apartment. He noticed the door, with a panicked leap of his heart, was slightly ajar. He wrenched it open and stepped inside.

"Horo!" Ren screamed as a huge, muscular man grabbed a fist full of his purple hair. Horo stared in horror, unable to move, as Ren's head was slammed into the wall hard. Ren's eyes squeezed shut in pain then prepared himself for another blow.

"L-let him go, you bastard!" Horo shouted, running at the man.

"You can't keep this little bitch all to yourself, you should share him out." he laughed, swatting Horo away as if he were a mere fly. The man pushed Ren to the floor and began tugging his jeans down and fiddled with his own belt.

"You asshole!" Horo shouted, lunging himself onto the man's back. He was strong but the man was stronger, he staggered backwards slightly at the added weight but used it to his advantage and slammed Horo into the wall. Horo let go instantly and slid to the floor, winded and dizzy "R-Ren..." He could only watched as the man removed his and Ren's underwear (boxers and thong) and shoved himself roughly in Ren's entrance. Ren screamed in pain as the man began to thrust in and out of him with increasing brutality

"H-Horo...help!" Ren begged before the man shoved two fingers into his mouth. Tears streamed down Ren's face as he was pumped hard from both ends. Horo mustered all of his remaining strength and jumped on top of the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and choking him. Ren watched in horror as the man went from red to blue as the lack of oxygen became desperate "Horo, s-stop!" Ren cried, trying to get up but his body failing him. Horo stared into his wide, scared eyes and let go. The man gasped and spluttered, taking in great lungfuls of air. Horo rushed to Ren and hugged him tightly.

"Ren, are you ok?" Ren nodded weakly and cringed at the bloodied lump on the side of his head were it had met wall. He was staring at the gasping man now on his hands and knees as he struggled to calm his breathing "We'll call the police, ok?" Horo asked him, sweeping his hands through Ren's soft hair and pulling up the younger man's pants. He nodded, not able to take his eyes off his attacker. "Ren, what's wrong?" Horo asked, noticing the younger man was pale and sick-looking

"F-father...?"

**:-O **

**OMG!!! The plot thickens! 0.o**

**Um, Review...? pretty please ^^**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Language is a little more...languagey?, some incest, still yaoi (boyXboy) stuff and high drama! WOO!! Plot still kinda sucks though...**

**enjoy ^_^**

Horo sat on the floor, Ren clutching his arm. The purple-haired boy was scared and didn't make any effort disguise it. The man standing opposite them, the man who had just raped Ren, grinned evilly

"I've been looking for you, Renny." the man's deep voice chuckled "Every since you left the brothel, I've been looking for you." Horo put a protective arm around Ren, who was now shivering with fear.

"What do you want?" The bluenette demanded, holding Ren's hand tightly to reassure him.

"I want my son back." he growled, raising his eyebrows at Ren. "My little whore." Horo felt his blood boil at the man's words

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" he yelled, tightly holding Ren. Ren himself, who had remained silent for the whole time, tensed up, the pain in his head and lower back meeting and plotting against him with the common goal to make him suffer. Horo, feeling this, looked at him with a worried expression only to have attention snatched back by the man

"He's my property, he belongs to _me_!" he bellowed, anger blazing in his beady black eyes.

"He doesn't _belong_ to anyone! Leave him alone, can't you see he's scared?" Horo shouted, standing up too. He felt Ren's hand grab his as he stood. He looked down to see the golden eyes staring up at him with fear. "Don't worry." He wiped the running eyeliner that had fallen down his cheeks with his tears.

"Oi!" the man barked, causing Horo to spin round to look at him angrily "Are you gonna give him back or do I have to take him?"

"Neither, I won't let you touch him."

"And why not, ne?"

"Because I love him! You're his _father_ for fuck's sake, its sick!" he shouted. He glanced at Ren when he felt his grip on his hand tighten but Ren was staring at his father. Horo looked back at the man and realised he was holding something long and silver

"Alright then, if I can't have him..." there was a metallic click "no-one can!" he shouted, pulling the trigger.

The gunshot rang through Horo's mind as he felt the grip on his hand tighten then fall away. He turned to Ren to see him gasping, clutching his stomach. A growing red stain coming through his grey jumper. Horo felt his own legs give beneath him he collapsed onto the floor beside him

"Ren! Ren!" Ren looked at him, his eyes flickered as his eyelids became heavy "Ren, stay awake! I'm right here, Renny!" he looked up at where the man had stood but he was long gone. Horo grabbed the phone and, keeping pressure on the wound, dialled 911. He begged for an ambulance and explained the situation but they couldn't get there for at least ten minutes. "Come on, Ren, stay with me now!" he shouted. He cupped Ren's pale cheeks and wiped the blood that was trickling from his mouth as he coughed. He grabbed the first aid kit on the wall and bandaged him up as best he could in hopes of ceasing - or at least lessening - the flow of blood. Ren looked at him, his eyes barely open and his mouth full of unpleasant coppery warmth.

He could barely hear Horo's voice and his vision was failing him too, all he could see was the blurred figure of Horo and he only knew it was Horo because of the distorted blue hair "Han...n the...enny!" came the blotchy sentence.

Ren felt so tired. His eyelids were heavy and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but he knew what that would mean "Ren...sta...wake! I'm...t here..."

"Horo..." Ren whispered through the blood.

"Shhh...n't tr...eak..." it frustrated him that he couldn't hear what his beloved was saying. A wave of pain swept through him and he doubled over with a gasp. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Horo's figure. Horo hugged him tightly, taking care not to hurt him and kissed him on the cheek. Ren felt slightly reassured but the throbbing pain in his stomach quickly extinguish any flicker of calmness inside him. He realised he was shaking violently, the trembles almost vibrating his body.

Horo stared at him as he began to quiver. He held his hand tight and whispered words of comfort, though he doubted Ren could hear him. He glanced at the door, willing the ambulance men to appear. He felt his hand squeezed weakly as Ren's body tensed with another wave of pain.

"Come on, Ren-koi! Hang in there, please!" _Hurry up ambulance..._

Finally he heard approaching sirens and he sighed with relief "You're gonna be ok, Renny-koi! The ambulance is here, you're gonna be fine." Ren was now almost unconscious and could hear even less but Horo felt comforted by his own words. The ambulance men ran up to the apartment and loaded Ren onto the stretcher. Horo followed them closely down to their vehicle. He sat in the back, watching the ambulance man examining him. He gave Ren an oxygen mask and commented that the rough but stable bandaging over the wound had probably saved his life. Horo smiled sadly at Ren's poor pale face. He mentally cursed the man who'd shot him to Hell as he clutched Ren's cold hand.

Once at the hospital, they rushed Ren to A&E, asking Horo to wait outside.

It was nearly an hour before he was allowed to see his koibito (J/T: _shortened to '-koi' for names - I think... Its an affectionate pet name type thing, ok?) _There he was, his make-up wiped off completely and his stylish clothes replaced with a pale blue hospital gown (which he would most likely be very upset about.) His face was pallid and he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. There was a drip in his arm, the thin tube taped to his skin and he was connected to a steadily beeping machine which showed, to Horo's relief, his heart was still beating. Ren's eyes were shut as he slept, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Horo sat down on a chair beside the bed and laced his fingers with Ren's. He synchronized his own breathing with Ren's until they were breathing as one. Ren frowned slightly in his sleep and muttered something about soup, making his boyfriend smile. Just then, a nurse and doctor entered.

The nurse had long blonde hair pulled away from her pretty face by a turquoise Alice-band. The doctor had strange bluey-grey shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks and his short-cut blonde hair looked messy and unkempt.

"You must be Horo, Ren was talking about you in his sleep." he said, extending a hand for him to shake. Horo took it briefly and chuckled

"He does that, nice to meet you. So, is he gonna be ok?" he asked

"Well, I'm Faust and this is Eliza." the doctor gestured at himself and the nurse beside him "He'll have to get surgery. His stomach was cut by the bullet so it needs to be sown up but it's a very small cut. Plus they need to take the actual bullet out. Tell me, why did he get shot?" Horo sighed

"It's a long story..." he told them everything, from that morning right up until after Ren's dad had escaped after shooting his own son. Horo shivered at the memory and grasped Ren's hand for comfort.

"That's very sad...perhaps if Ren could give us his father's name, we could tell the police and track him down?" suggested Faust. Eliza nodded in agreement and Horo shrugged

"I guess. I know Ren's family name is Tao but that's it. I don't think he'll want to talk about _him_." he spat the last word with extra venom then looked back at Ren, who'd moved slightly in his sleep. Horo felt his heart sink to the floor when Ren winced and his hand unconsciously shot to his bandaged wound. "Can't you give him any painkillers or something?" Horo asked, turning back to Faust.

"We've put him on a mild sedation drip but it takes a little while to take affect. We've got a surgery slot booked for him later on today but he'll have to hold out until then, luckily he's stable." Horo nodded slowly, stroking Ren's soft hair and running his fingers through it. He gently touched the lump on the side of his koibito's head, trying not to hurt him. He sighed at Ren's poor ashen face and had to blink back tears. "We'll come back later to get him for surgery. Good-bye, Horo." said Faust turning to leave

"Faust, wait." the man turned back to look at Horo in surprise "If he gets the surgery, will he be ok? Tell me honestly, please." Faust smiled, something that didn't look wholly natural with his other features

"Yes, he'll be fine. He'll have to stay here for a few days to recuperate and for his stitches to heal enough to go home but he'll make a full recovery." Horo grinned, bent over slightly to kiss Ren on the cheek

"Did you hear that, Renny? You're gonna be fine." he turned back to the blondes "Thank you, Faust." the doctor nodded and left, Eliza following at his heels. Horo squeezed Ren's hand, kissing his fingers. "I love you, Ren-koi."

The time for Ren's surgery came and he was wheeled off to the Operating Theatre. Horo held his hand all the way there but had to leave him as he went in

"I'll right there with you when you wake up, I promise!" he called to him. He watched the bed go until he couldn't anymore and went off to call Yoh.

"_Hello, Yoh here." _

"Hey, Yoh, its Horo."

"_Hey Horo, what's up?"_

"Well...Ren's been shot, we're--"

"_What?! Is he ok, what happened?" _

"Its ok, he's in surgery, he's gonna be fine. It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"_Phew, you scared me. Give him our best. I hope he gets better soon."_

"I'll let him know, See you later."

"_Bye."_

Horo next called Jun, Ren's older sister.

"_Hello?"_ came the heavily Chinese-accented female voice

"Hi, Jun, its Horo."

"_Oh, hi, Horo. What's my little brother done now?"_

"Well...its-- He got shot--"

"_Oh my God, what? Oh... please tell me he's ok!" _her voice was shaky and frightened, Horo could practically hear her tears falling

"Jun, its ok, he's fine. He's having surgery now, he's gonna make a full recovery."

"_Oh, thank God. But who sh-shot him?" _she demanded

"It was...your dad.." he said. There was silence from the other side for a moment

"_F-father...shot Renny? B-but why?" _she sounded thoroughly confused

"I think Ren'll want to tell you himself, it's a long ugly story..."

"_O-ok...have him call me when he's feeling better. And Horo, give him a big kiss and hug from me, please?"_

"Sure, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me..." she giggled, Horo noticed her giggle was much like her brother's. "See you soon, Jun."

"_I hope so, Horo, thank you for telling me about Renny. Bye." _he hung up, feeling a little more relaxed . He sighed and went to get a coffee from the hospital's food court. He got himself a sandwich too and a coke for Ren if he was allowed it. He went back to his seat outside the Operating Theatre awaiting Ren's reappearance.

It was another hour before someone finally emerged, but it wasn't Ren.

"He needs a blood transfusion but he'll be out in 30 minutes or so." Nurse Eliza said with a pretty smile.

"Thanks, how's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, pretty anaemic at the moment but the transfusion will fix that. He won't wake up from the anaesthetic for about another hour but he'll be fine after that, just a bit dozy." Horo returned her warm smile as she went back in and he sat back in his chair. He watched the clock opposite him, counting the seconds. It was already four o'clock now and he watched the minute hand slowly tick to the 6. He sighed with relief as the Operation Room doors were pushed open and Ren's bed reappeared. Horo stood up automatically and went to his side. He was so pale he could have been dead, Horo was glad to see his chest steadily rising and falling as he breathed. Faust smiled at him

"We're just taking him to recovery, you can see him after he wakes up, ok?" Horo nodded and kissed Ren's pale lips

"I love you, Ren." he whispered so only Ren would hear, if he could. They took Ren off to recovery, leaving Horo once again.

Another half an hour passed much quicker with the knowledge he could talk to Ren soon. He found a magazine to read and ate his sandwich. The waiting officially ended when Eliza appeared with a beam on her pretty face

"He's awake, come with me." she gestured for him to follow her and headed back in the way she had come. He nodded and obeyed.

She took him to a small private room down a long corridor. There was little furniture, just a bed, bedside table and a chair. Ren was sitting up in the bed, resting on the pillows, a weak smile on his face. Horo beamed and thanked Eliza, who left them alone with a slight bow.

"Renny!" Horo uncharacteristically squealed, hugging him tightly. Ren winced slightly but put a shaky hand on his arms, leaning into him

"Hi, Horo..." he said weakly. Horo grinned and kissed him

"I'm so glad you're ok. I love you so much." he hugged him again "I called your sister, to tell her you're alright--"

"Y-you didn't tell her about Father, did you?" Ren asked

"I told her he shot you but I didn't say anything else." Horo replied. Ren nodded slowly

"Thanks, I should probably tell her eventually...just not yet." he said, smiling a little. Horo grinned and sat down beside the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Ren nodded

"Much, I'm pretty tired though. I can go home soon, right?"

"Yeah, you have to stay here for a couple of days so they can make sure you won't tear your stitches." Ren nodded slowly then looked down at what he was wearing and made a noise of annoyance

"Eww! They had to find the ugliest possible gown thing for me, didn't they!" he complained, scowling at the shapeless clothing

"Sorry, babe, you can go back to your old clothes when you get out, ok?" Ren nodded then his eyes widened as if he'd just realised something

"Do I have a scar?" he demanded. Horo shrugged "I better not, scars are so gross!" Ren huffed and cross his arms. The Ainu chuckled and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. Just then, Eliza entered

"There's someone to see you, Ren, he says his name's En?" Horo saw Ren's face pale even more at the name

"Is that _him_?" the Ainu asked softly. The younger nodded, his face drained of colour. Horo squeezed him reassuringly and looked at Eliza "Don't let him in, Eliza. That's his dad, who shot him." Eliza gasped and ran off. "Its ok, Renny, I won't let him get you, ok? I'm right here." he whispered, holding Ren protectively. "He's got nerve coming here though, you would have thought he'd give up." Ren shook his head

"He never gives up, he either gets what he wants or he destroys it..." Horo shuddered, his memory involuntarily drifting to the scene in their apartment living room. _"... if I can't have him, no-one can!"_

"Well, he's not getting you. We'll get the police on him and he'll be arrested and we can go back to normal, ok?" Ren smiled and nodded

"Thanks, Horo." he said, reaching up to kiss the older man. Just then, Eliza returned

"We've got the police coming. We've held him in a room, he can't get here. Its over the other side of the hospital, don't worry. The cops'll be here in five minutes to take him away. They might want to ask you some questions though.."

"Its ok, Eliza. Thanks for letting us know." Horo said. She bowed slightly before leaving again. Ren relaxed into his pillows, breathing a sigh of relief. Horo smiled and hugged him

"I told you we'd get him." Ren nodded and took Horo's hand, holding it against his own cheek. A tear fell down his own pale cheek. Horo wiped it away with his thumb and looked into Ren's watery eyes "What's wrong, Renny?"

"I-I'm just glad I don't have to w-worry about him anym-more." he said with a small smile.

"You never have to worry ever again, Ren, I'll protect you." Horo said softly, hugging him. He sat down on the bed beside Ren, gently putting the purple head on his own chest. Ren sniffed quietly, wiping his eyes.

"I love you, Horo." he said, snuggling closer to the Ainu

"I love you too, Renny-koi.." he replied, entwining their fingers together and resting their hands on his own chest, by Ren's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um…yeah.. enjoy ^_^**

"Yay, I'm going home today, right?" Ren asked, excitedly. Faust smiled and nodded, re-bandaging the purplenette's _(right word for his hair colour? I don't think it sounds right...)_ wound.

"Yes, Horo's on his way to pick you up, as a matter of fact." he replied. "Your wound's healing up well, you'll need to come back in a week or so to get the stitches out and you'll be good as knew. Make sure you don't do too much exercise or physical activity until then, ok?" Ren nodded

"Gotcha!" he said "Does sex count as physical activity?" Faust blushed

"Um, yes but...if its, um, gentle...it should be fine.." he said shyly. Ren grinned

"Awesome." he said, getting up off the table he was sitting on and pulling on his shirt. "Thanks, Faust." Just then Eliza appeared, accompanied by Horo. The Ainu grinned and hugged Ren.

"Ready to go?" Horo asked. Ren nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go then." he took Ren's hand and pulled him out, bidding Eliza and Faust goodbye and a brief thanks, and into the parking lot. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah. I hate hospitals, they're so...clean."

"Well let's make sure we don't need to go back to one any time soon, ok?" Ren nodded as they got into the car and Horo started the engine

"Kay, starting from after I get these stitches out." he smiled, sticking on the radio

"_...News just in, Tao En is sentenced to five years in jail. The Chinese millionaire was charged with shooting his eighteen-year-old son, Ren, in the stomach. Ren was rushed to hospital and, after surgery and recuperation, has made a full recovery. It is thought that En was abusing his son when he was younger and came back for revenge when he disappeared from China almost two years ago. There is very limited information on the story but we should have more later.."_

"How did the press get hold of this?" Horo demanded, as if Ren would know. The younger shrugged

"Don't know, don't care. I'm just glad he's locked up.." Horo smiled and took his hand, entwining their fingers as they pulled out of parking lot and onto the freeway

"Me too.. Oh, yeah, you need to call your sister when we get home." Ren nodded

"Ok, I guess I'll have to tell her the truth..." Horo nodded and smiled

"Don't worry, it'll be fine... Are you going to tell me the truth, too? All of it?" Ren looked at him and sighed

"Can I tell you when we get back?" he asked quietly. Horo smiled

"Sure."

They got home quickly and went straight up to their flat. Horo had cleared up the living room and had washed most of the blood off the floor, though there was still a small brownish stain but he'd covered it with the sofa. Ren smiled as they entered, collapsing onto the couch

"There's no place like home.." he said, hugging a pillow. Horo smiled and sat on the other sofa

"You gonna tell me the truth then?" he asked softly but sternly. Ren sighed and sat up

"Ok...when I was a kid my dad...made me do things with him.." Horo frowned

"How old is 'a kid'?"

"Um...he first started when I was, um, six..." he said quietly, bracing himself for the explosion

"Six?! Oh my God, that's...that's--! I can't...that's just...he's such a.. Gods!! How could you let him do that to you?"

"I didn't understand at first, I thought it was just a normal thing. Then, as I got older and he started getting more...touchy-feely, I started to get suspicious and stopped being so willing. But if I struggled or disobeyed him he would...he beat me up.." he fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper. Horo watched him sadly

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

"It never came up, its not the kind of thing you slip into the conversation, really, is it?" Horo shrugged, accepting this

"Ok, point taken. You gonna call your sister now?" Ren sighed and nodded. Horo got him the phone and he dialled his sister's number

"_Hi, Bai-Long, its Ren... Yeah, I'm fine. Is Jun there_?" he asked in Chinese, it was easier for them to speak their native language. His brother-in-law greeted him cheerfully and went to find his wife

"_**Renny?"**_ the soothing voice asked happily

"_The one and only, how are you?"_

"_**Never mind me, how are you? Are you out of hospital yet?"**_

"_Yeah, just got out today."_

"_**You can give your silly boyfriend a smack from me for scaring me like that.**__**I really thought you'd-- Well, as long as you're alright now." **_

"_Yeah.. Its really nice to hear your voice again, Jun. I really miss you guys.." _

"_**We all miss you too, Renny. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm having a baby!"**_

"_Really? That's great! Oh, wow, I'm gonna be an uncle, yay! Congrats, mama." _he giggled

"_**Thank you! So, did you just ring to say hi or is there something else you wanna talk about? Like why father shot you?"**_

"_Um.. yeah about that. Um...ya know when I was little and dad took me to 'train'?"_

"_**Yes..."**_she replied slowly, bracing herself

"_Well...i-it wasn't, like, m-martial arts training...i-it was more, u-um,...sex."_

"_**W-what do you mean? That father made you--"**_

"_Y-yeah.. Don't be mad, I didn't know what was h-happened until later and then I-I didn't have a ch-choice. P-please, please don't be m-mad.."_ he asked desperately, scared of the words 'filthy' and__'disgusting' being screamed down the phone at him

"_**Renny, its ok, calm down. I'm not mad. Well, I am but not at you, how could I be mad at you? Anyway, I always knew something was wrong with him, he was always looking at you funny and then he made you work at that horrible brothel..**_ _**Oh, Renny, why have you never mentioned it before?"**_

"_I-I was scared you'd h-hate me..."_ he said quietly, trying to stop tears brimming in his eyes. He could feel Horo watching him, sending prickles up his neck.

"_**Renny, I could never, ever hate you. Don't forget that, ok?"**_ he sniffed

"_Y-yeah, thanks, Jun.." _

"_**Its ok, Renny. I'm glad you told me, and I'm really glad you're ok. Has father been...dealt with?"**_

"_Yeah, th-they arrested h-him at th-the hospital.. H-he came b-back to--"_ he chocked on a threatening sob, cutting himself off. Horo sat beside him, hugging him comfortingly

"_**D-don't cry, Renny, y-you'll set me off."**_ she said, obviously crying too

"_S-sorry.."_ he sniffed, wiping his eyes on the hanky Horo gave him "Th-thanks." he said in Japanese with a weak smile, then returned to his conversation with his sister "_J-Jun, promise we'll s-see each other soon?"_

"_**Y-yeah, definitely. I love you Renny" **_

"_Love you too, Jun. B-bye.."_

"_**Bye-bye, Renny." **_He hung up and took a deep, shaky breath

"You ok?" Horo asked, hugging him. Ren nodded

"Th-that was the m-most emotional phone call i-in the world.." he said with a smile. Horo smirked, kissing him.

"You want anything? A soda or something?" Ren nodded

"Soda, please! Do we have any chocolate?" Horo chuckled

"You're just like Pirika! Yeah, I think we do, be right back." Ren nodded, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. Horo got two coke cans and the pack of chocolate he'd bought especially for Ren's homecoming.

"So, I told her.." Ren said, drumming his fingernails on the can.

"I guessed. What did she say?"

"She said she'd always known there was something dodgy about my dad always taking me away and...um, like, looking at me like that..." he smiled weakly, looking down. Horo smiled sadly and gave him the chocolate.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise." he said with a smile. Ren shrugged and opened it, feeding a square to Horo and taking one for himself, sucking it like a child.

"Mmmm..." Ren groaned smiling. He swallowed the melted liquid noiselessly and smiled "Thanks, Horo, I love you.." he said, snuggling into his boyfriend. Horo smiled and sat him on his lap.

"I love you too, Renny. I always will."

"Ditto." the purplenette said with a light giggle. He wrapped his thin arms around his chest. Horo held his waist and kissed him. Ren returned this with his tongue, to which Horo happily followed. The kiss quickly got to rough and panting, the room temperature rose along with their body heats. They broke for air, Horo looked at Ren's sexy expression with a smirk

"Christ, y-you're so hot right now.." he whispered. Ren smiled and licked his nose

"Wanna?" he asked. Horo frowned

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked. Ren nodded

"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe just go a little slower, ne?"

"Ok.." Horo smiled and started the kiss again, getting it back to the rough stages. He felt up Ren's shirt, caressing his hard nipples and making him groan, his back arching.

"You're very sensitive today, Renny.."

"Sh-shut up, its been a while si-since we did it..." Horo just shrugged and continued, licking the skin of Ren's neck and nibbling on his collar bone, as they removed each other's shirts. Horo ignored the scar on Ren's stomach and kept going. He gasped when he felt Ren's hand on his rapidly enlarging crotch. "So hard already..." he said with a smirk. He unzipped his jeans and took down his undies, thus releasing the hard beast with in. Ren knelt in front of him and took his entire length into his mouth.

Horo gasped, grabbing a fistful of Ren's soft hair as the Chinese's head moved up and down his member. He finished quickly, filling Ren's mouth with his thick hot milk. Ren swallowed with a smirk.

"Yu-um." he said. He stroked Horo's already semi-erect member to get it fully hard as Horo took down his jeans and underwear. Horo pulled Ren onto his lap, keeping him raising over him while he positioned himself at his entrance

"Ready? Do you want to use lube?" Horo asked, noticing Ren's nervous expression

"N-no, its fine like this.. I want to feel you inside me, Horo.." he said. Horo grinned and set his hands on the thin hips, Ren's hands resting on his shoulders. Ren looked at him and sank down, taking the head inside him. He stayed there for a second, getting used to it. He kept getting images of his father, his insanity glowing in his eyes as he fucked him. He shook it off and sank lower.

Ren's grip on his shoulders tightened as he got deeper inside, Horo wondered if it hurt.

"R-Renny, you ok?" he asked, lifting his chin.

"Y-yeah... its just a hard 'cause its...been a while..." Ren said, smiling weakly then claimed Horo's lips as he sank right down, feeling Horo's plump balls pressing onto his ass cheeks. He let out his breath through his teeth, making a small hissing sound. Horo hugged his thin body, kissing his neck and shoulders and playing with his nipples.

"I'll...move.." Ren gasped

"Nuh-uh, you just feel, I'll move." Horo said, standing up and lying Ren on the sofa, staying inside him all the while. He started moving in and out, slowly at first then picking up speed. Ren mewled and moaned beneath him. Both panted, groaned, kissed.

"Ah...Horo...d-deeper.." Horo was only too happy to obliged and thrusted in with more force, making Ren scream as he hit the bundle of nerves inside him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body. "Ahhh! I-I'm gonna - nnh! - c-uh-come!"

"Me too, l-let's come together Renny.." Ren nodded and Horo hugged him, continuing his movements. His muscles tightened with every thrust, as did the muscles around him as Ren reached his climax. Ren tensed up and screamed, coming hard all over both stomachs. Horo came at the same time, jetting his hot seed into his lover. They lay panting for a few moments, Horo supporting himself above Ren so he didn't squash him. Once he regained his breath, he pulled out and wiped Ren's cum off his and Ren's chests. Ren smiled up at him and raising his weak arms to pull him back down, planting a sweet kiss on his lips

"Th-that was...great.." he whispered, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah.." Horo agreed, standing up, his legs like jelly, and picked Ren up. He carried him slowly to the bedroom where he promptly collapsed on the bed. "Love you Renny..." he whispered, dragged himself further up the bed, dropping his head on his pillow.

"Mmm...love you too..." Ren said, flopping down beside him. Horo watched his gold eyes drift shut and he was instantly asleep. Horo smirked, lazily pulling Ren closer to him, drifted off too.


End file.
